


Miraculous Ladybug | The Assassins.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'll do this when i'm finished., I’m so sorry, Multi, This work was abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette is living her normal life. Well, she was.A team of assassins have figured out her identity as Ladybug, and are targeting the girl.Will Marinette survive? What will be the fate of Paris? Will there be a reveal? The answers are here!This story has a bit of mixed genres. Mostly action and mystery, but there will be bits of fluff and angst.Read at your own risk. There will be a lot of violence, but not too graphic.————————Update schedule hasn’t been set yet :/
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'll finish when I'm finished
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Miraculous Ladybug | The Assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing fanfiction for a long time, but it has never been like this...  
> This is probably not a good first impression fanfic. ;w;
> 
> If there are grammar mistakes, blame it on Google and Grammarly.

Today could be normal. Maybe it was. Maybe not. It wasn’t like anyone would figure it out until it ended.

The walls were a pale yellow color with a tiny flower pattern. The wallpaper was torn up and darkened. A single bed was pushed into the right corner, and there was a closet across from it. A small stuffed bear was sitting by the pillow, with it’s head on the verge of ripping off. There are multiple holes in the door, closet, and walls. Blood was splattered on the floor, and a teenage girl was laying in the middle of the room, a wound in her heart. Her eyes are dark and seemed to hold no soul beneath them. Four masked and suited people were cleaning up the mess calmly, looking back at the dead girl multiple times. They all had guns in their backs.

“How much are we going to be paid for this one?” One of them asked, with a scruffy voice.

“Not much. Probably around 200 dollars or so.” Another one answered, with a more feminine voice and seemed to be more monotone. “The only reason why she was put on our list was because she possesses valuable information about some of our other targets,” the woman finished. Two of the people took the teenager’s limp body and threw it into a bag. The woman and the other man finished cleaning up the blood, covering up the evidence of their crime. She grabbed a tablet from the drawer, and there was a label underneath a black case on the back of it. The label read: “Confidential information.” She stored it in her backpack, and the group walked through the back door. They stayed in the alleyways, to avoid being unseen, because who knows what Paris’ superheroes will do to them if they find out what they’re carrying. They finally came to an important alley, and knocked on the back of the wall of some building. A small camera came through a bit in the wall, and examined the four assassins. The door opened, and the group walked in. They passed by many rooms until they came to one where a man was sitting. There was a table in the middle of it with a list, and a few pens, arranged neatly. There was a cup of coffee next to the pens, with the inscription, ‘Boss’. The man Wore a fully black tuxedo, and his hair was brown and messy. A pair of glasses perched on his nose. The four walked in, and the tallest and burliest man dropped the large bag with the teenager’s body in it onto the chair next to the man.

“Raven. I see you and your team have returned,” the man said. The woman stood in the front of the group, arms crossed.

“May I have the information please?” The man asked the woman. She took the tablet out of her backpack and handed it to him. He turned it on, with the lock screen being a basic default background. He opened it, and started navigating through the files. “Mhm, yes, yes. Here’s the information on that target…” he muttered to himself. The four masked people sat down in the chairs across from the man. The woman sat in the middle, waiting impatiently.

The man finished going through the files, and turned off the tablet.

“I guess you're waiting for your payment, I presume?” He gave her a cocky smile, and pushed over 300 dollars. The woman pocketed the money

“I want my next job.” She said to the man, taking off her mask and hood. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail. It was gray at the top, and it faded into a very light brown. She had mauve streaks in her hair, a small nose, and dark indigo eyes that will stare into your soul. The man laughed.

“That’s the Raven I know. Always asking for more.” He chuckled, and went through his list, selecting the person that was next to be targeted. He finally chose one, and told the details to Raven.

“This mission will be more elaborate than others. You will need to spy on the girl for some time, in her high school and her home. Once you gather enough information about the target, you will need to kidnap her and bring her to the interrogation room. Once she’s questioned, you may kill the girl.” He finished.

“Who’s our target, then?” Raven asked, giving her boss a slightly puzzled and determined look.

“Ladybug, AKA Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s the one you will be hunting down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SO SHORTTTT? IT WAS LONGER IN GOOGLE DOCS WTH
> 
> Sorry that I didn't talk too much on the characters in MLB. I thought this was a good place to end the chapter, sooo...
> 
> Don't worry, I'll talk more about the MLB characters starting next chapter. Please don't leave meh ;w;


End file.
